


Twist&Collide

by saizoswifey



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral, PWP, Penetration, Smut, Teasing, just dick galore, just pure fucking from start to finish, there is no plot here fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: Genya has been away on a mission for two weeks, and you have been missing each other in his absence.





	Twist&Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at PWP, mostly a gift fic for Genya's birthday. I am thirsty for this lazy ass ninja. I really hope you enjoy! It was kind of tough to write without plot LOL. Thank you for reading!! <3

     There’s something so indescribably beautiful about the way Genya’s jaw tenses in pleasure while you touch and tease him. His magnificent chin jutting up towards the ceiling, a steady backward roll of his head when your tongue trails its way from the exquisite slope of his Adam’s apple—where you suck briefly—down between the ridge of his smooth pecs. The way the bleary light is shimmering between the wind-shaken leaves of the outside trees, dancing its brilliance from the opened shoji, across the floor, and over your entwined limbs, makes it seem almost effervescent.   
  


     The heat of the day and the heat of your touches has drawn a sweat to his skin and you catch a glimpse of his face as you look up from his chest, taking a nipple in mouth now. The ends of his hair have begun to stick to his neck and forehead. His eyes are dreamy, hooded, urging you to continue in your ministrations. He’s pleasantly salty on your tongue and, unable to resist the urge any longer, you bite down on the stiff peak of his nipple, just enough to see him flinch beneath you. To feel that cock you love so much twitch and rut up between your legs.

     “ _Oh,_ ” your voice melodic as a song in teasing response. Seeing no harm in it, you indulge and slowly drag yourself up and down his hard length. Just for a moment. And  _fuck_ it feels so good. You know he feels it too, because he props himself back up on his forearms now to watch you work yourself over his cock, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth in an effort to bite back a moan. But you can hear a trace of that familiar low rumble thrumming in his chest.

     There was always this shifting balance between you two when it comes to sex. And it works. Because as much as you enjoyed being his plaything, affording him that delicious high of fucking you how he pleased, using and dominating your body, you’d be lying to say you hadn’t fallen addict to the overwhelming power you felt when seeing him at your mercy, cock aching and the pity of his state of submission practically dripping from his every moan. Especially today, when he’s been away on a mission for more than two weeks and you’ve been forced to spend these cool nights alone, dreaming of his wet lips pressing against your thighs and the feel of his fingers softly fucking themselves in and out of you. His hot pants puffing past your ear, like whispers in a dream. When you’ve missed his warmth so.

     You moved on to his other nipple now. Softer, suckling tenderly. You wanted to take your time savoring him. Well, as much time as your increasing desire would allow. Even now, you could feel the flourishing slickness between your thighs when shifting your hips, along with the hot hard flesh of his cock pressing into your leg, just begging for you to lower yourself down and take him inside of you. It would be so easy to drag your hips up, grind just right until you feel his tip position at your entrance and slowly sink into you. He’d shiver under your mercy, maybe even push you down all the way to the base in a desperate attempt to claim you again.

     Small crescent moons dotted along his skin, left from the dig of your fingernails as you teased with your tongue and teeth.  _Just how he liked it._  The muscles of his chest are so rigid and smooth, though, and before long you find you can’t help but roughly begin to explore. Your mouth begins to leave traces of violet, and for a moment you pull back to look at his bared body before you. Sculpted and slightly heaving with anticipation. And the shiver he makes when a naked breeze passes through the carelessly opened door, kissing his now pallid skin, is enough to make you desperate to grind yourself down into him more than ever. It’s a beautiful contrast, his skin against the marks you’ve left. Your fingers trace along them all, old and new alike. Colorful,  the red and purple bursts. They follow the divots and lines of his ribs and abs like summer roses blooming on a vine.

     “ _Hmm_ …Can I fuck you already?” Genya whines. He was never one to be ashamed of begging.

     That sneaky hand of his finds it’s way up to the slick heat between your legs from where you’re straddling him, and he presses one finger,  _two fingers_ , inside—so easily. A dirty trick. You know you’re already dripping wet. Now he definitely knows it. The sound of your arousal is apparent with every movement, every curl of his fingers.

     “Ahh, Gen- _nngh!_ …”

     Suddenly he’s raised himself up, pressing his lips to the shell of your ear. It’s intimate and sensual, drawing an electric spark from your chest in ways only he could. “Feel good?  _Yeah…_ You’re pretty wet down here already,” he teases in whispers while picking up the pace of his fingers. “ _I can make you feel even better._ You’re aching for it, aren’t you?”

     The methodical pressing and curling has you panting in rhythm with his ministrations and you squirm on his large hand, steadying yourself by gripping his shoulders. You’d enjoy nothing more than to have him thrusting inside of you this very second, it’s true.  _But…_ you want to play just a bit more, pleasure him more, despite your own hips betraying you and swirling yourself back into his flattened palm for a moment.  _God_ , he knows what he’s doing. And the cheeky way he grins at you now when he presses against your sweet spot, stirring you up. He knows you like the back of his hand.  _The scoundrel_.  

     “Not yet,” you smile. It’s a warning though, glinting and sharp as the blade of a kunai.

     And being the tease he is he pulls himself away, lays back onto his forearms, but not before he lets his pleasure-slickened fingers swipe at your sensitive clit as punishment. The amusement playing across his face, that lopsided grin, when you shiver for him only fuels your want to further tease him back. And the way he rolls his head to the side as you travel down his body reveals the bruises left by your mouth, splotching against his skin like wetted ink, reminding you always that he was indeed yours just as much as you belonged to him.

     When your face approaches his hips he’s bucking slightly, a low growl reverberating up his torso and out through a plump, bitten lip.

     “Down boy,” you giggle. But the sound of it only seems to turn him on further and he rolls in desperation, hoping you’ll finally grasp at his hard cock.

     “Don’t tease me so much today,” he pouts, “I’ll make you regret it.” His lips pull to a cheshire grin, and it takes all you have inside of you to not grip his handsome face into your hands and kiss him until you’re both gasping for air.

     You know he’ll get his revenge. He will. But that’s part of the fun,  _isn’t it?_

     “Oh, will you?” You bite at his hip, pull at the flesh ever so lightly, smiling against his skin when he flinches.

     “ _A-aah_ , c’mon…please,” he begs through a shiver. His hands are in your hair now, eagerly trying to guide you to the tip of his cock. The place he needs to feel you most.

     “Please what? What would you like…”

     You press the warm flesh of his length against the outside of your soft cheek before palming it heavily, stroking up and down and giving tender touches to his most sensitive parts. There was a tipping point to his sensitivity, you knew, and this was what drove his submission to an all-time high, pooling around him in abundance like the dripping wax of a candle when the flame gets too hot.

     “ _S_ uck me off,” his desire was so thick the words were almost a command as they spilled from his mouth. He looked at you with this flawless desperation…How could he beg and yet still have your heart and desires wadded and catching in your throat? “I want to feel that hot mouth and tongue of yours… _please,_ ” he moaned the last imploring word. You could almost feel the way his chest heaved with the wanton need to fuck himself into your mouth.

     That’s all you wanted to hear. Slowly you began to drag your flattened tongue along the base of his cock, swirling from the underside and all the way to the tip. You lapped at the pre-cum already glistening against his velvety head, relishing in his suppressed moan, before taking him fully into your mouth, as you had done many times before. You knew how to work him senseless, alternating between sucking and lapping at the tip. His words are a jumble when they reach your ears. A convoluted mess of drawn out and sputtered pleads,  _‘yes’_  and  _‘good’_  and  _‘more’_  as you bob your face up and down his cock, letting your saliva coat the path your tightened fist now glided upon.

     “ _Mmn damn,_ you’ve gotten s-so good at this. I want to make…you feel good, too,” he begs. You can feel a slight quiver in the muscles of his thighs beneath you.

_Sweet man._

     And that sneaky hand is once again traveling up your thigh, making it’s way to your aching center. And you have to admit you desperately need to be touched again after hearing him moan for you, after feeling how much harder he had become as you work him with your mouth.

     He could overthrow your power in a second. If he wanted. Toss you over and fuck you so roughly it would have your eyes rolling towards the back of your head. If he so pleased. He could dive into you deep, bite at your neck as he usually does and play with your clit until you were coming with force. But you knew he loved this attention, this stimulation you were giving him. He loved seeing you work for him, your mouth wrapped around his cock and the vibrations rising from your chest pushing him closer to orgasm. And most of all, he loved seeing how turned on you got when taking control, peeking up at him through your lashes as you set the pace, lips gliding around his thickness with a delighted hum.

     And so that’s what’s you gave him, just after you popped off briefly, not even bothering to wipe at the wetness coating your lips.  

     “Right now, I just want you to cum for me.”

 _He loved your dirty talk_. You knew that. And you let your hand stroke him in earnest. Fast and rough and sloppy, slamming your tightened fist down to the base and watching his eyes close for a moment with the overwhelming stimulation of it all. Your other hand dipped down with grace to cup his balls with a light squeeze.  

     “Fffuuck,” he leans his head back, fingers coasting themselves through his thick hair for a moment. His hips roll under the intensity. “ _You’re a naughty girl._ ”

      “Mmhm,” you hummed your agreement onto his cock, and suddenly his hands were pulling your hair back so he could see your face as you worked him to orgasm.

     You can feel every inch of him pass your lips, tip massaging the back of your throat with every drive of his hips as he thrusts himself into you, giving in to that supple moist heat of your mouth. You watch as his muscles, trained to this defined and taught rigidness, expand and contract with your pace. As glistening and beautiful in their ebb as the rolling of waves on water. It’s all you can focus on for a while, his abs; until you see them stuttering, and you know he’s drawing close.

     His hands are gripping at the bedclothes beneath him, knuckles white as fresh snow. And you wonder if there is anything more sensual than a man unraveling in pleasure, rippling salacious tones bubbling from the depths of their souls, clinging to anything around them as they lose themselves.

     “Look at me?” His voice is laced with a billowing softness you hadn’t anticipated.

     The saliva is dripping from the corners of your mouth now. Your hand gliding all the more easily in its wake. And when you look up to meet his gaze, you add a flick to your wrist that conveys to him all he needs to know.

     Genya’s back curves, as if a bolt has snapped through the floor beneath him, and you feel his hot release pool onto your tongue, his pants in a beautiful unison with his spurts. His whimper sends a shiver through your body. It always took you by surprise, the way he could sound so… _erotic_. The first time you had been able to draw a moan from him you stiffened, taken aback by the sheer power a simple sound could have over you. It must have had you hooked from that second onward. And each time you lay together added another pebble in this mountain of desire to hear his affections vocalized, to hear just how different you could make him sound. Your need to collect and hoard these noises he only afforded you growing and growing still, until one day you found yourself peering up at this great mountain of your own libidinousness.

     His body relaxes back into that lackadaisical fashion, blending in with the sheets. “Ya gonna swallow that, baby?” There’s a glistening heady desire in his eyes as he smirks. Snapping you back into the present moment.

     His fingers trace against your jawline with the same dangerous amusement one might run the pad of their thumb along the sharp edge of a blade. Eyes heated and fixated on you and your movements and the gorgeous swell of your throat as you swallow what he has left in your mouth. The intensity in the air is electrifying, and for a moment you’re sizing each other up, like coming face to face with a wild predator, not sure what movement the other will make next.

     “Come here,” he commands, voice low and grating. It causes your heart to catch in your throat.

 _Ah,_  the revenge. You knew it was coming.

     He lifts you by the hips as if you weighed no more than a handful of rice, and his fingers dig into the softness he finds there, until your pussy is propped up just above his face from where he is laying back.

     Genya is gentle. He takes his time running his large hands along your outer thighs and finally up to grope the plushness of your ass. You want to lower down onto his face, but the thrill of this building anticipation is much more enticing. Finally, he brings himself slightly upwards and you feel the soft warmth of his lips press against your inner thigh. His heated tongue moves against your skin between suckles and kind kisses.

     “Mm, you have such soft thighs, ya know that?” he says with a delighted tone.

     He alternates between each of your thighs, burying his face into them and marking them for himself. Building your desire to it’s peak. Each time his mouth touches to your skin he is moving closer and closer to your middle. His playful bites have you gripping into his hair to steady yourself.

     “Beautiful,” he says while looking up at you from between your legs, his hot breath against your core.

     And then his pointed tongue drags expertly along your slit, flicking your clit playfully upon exit.

     “ _Ahh_ , Gen-“

     His mouth envelops you completely, and the pleasure it brings forth makes you feel as if the wind has been knocked from your lungs. You take in a large, gasping breath. And Genya works you further with his lips and tongue. The intricate patterns he paints has your legs shaking beneath you and your mind swirling and dizzying with the pleasure of finally being attended to, but his strong hands hold you firmly up in place above him. He’s showing no mercy, with the way his fingers dig into the plush of your hips and the way his tongue expertly laps and flicks in ways you’ve never been worked so good before. And soon he is actually pushing you down and maneuvering you onto his face. Rotating you against him as if he knows how to work you better than you know yourself— _and apparently, he does_ —all while he sucks on your increasingly sensitive clit.  _And god_ , at this point you’re practically dripping for him, not bothering to suppress your voice any longer.

     “Mmph… _mnngh_ ,” his hums into your folds, the vibrations, set your core ablaze. The sound of him truly enjoying what he is doing to you has your very heart tripping over itself in its quickened beat, the pleasure spreading across your entire body as if you’ve been dipped into warm water.

     When he finally pushes his tongue inside of you, there’s no need for his hands or guidance any longer. You’re powerless to resist from rutting yourself in unison with the flicking of his delving tongue. Slow and sensuous, his hands move up your abdomen and cup your breasts. He handles them delicately, massaging them until he can hear the breathy intervals between your moans slowly decreasing.

     “Hn… _hah_ , Gen..I’m-“

     He tweaks your hard nipples just right as you rock out your orgasm on his face. The string of moans he’s pulled from you now drowning out the lewd wet noises of his mouth sucking on your pussy as fervently as if he had been eating a ripened peach, desperate to keep your precious juices from dripping anywhere but his tongue.

     He takes in all you give him.  _Gladly._  And when your body stills from the shock of your orgasm he presses in just a bit harder for good measure, moving in a slow circular motion while pressing the heel of his palm onto your clit to overstimulate you. Not paying any mind to the intense shiver your body makes as you try to climb from his clutches. The whine that escapes you surprises even yourself, and Genya’s mouth leaves your folds to drag you back to him. He pushes two fingers inside of you and you can’t help but notice how easily they glide in.

     “I could eat you for hours…but this position is starting to hurt,” he sighs. “Can you get on all fours?”

     “Mhm,” you nod.

     Feeling as if all the strength has been drained from your limbs, you climb off of him and get into position as asked. And it isn’t long before you feel his presence directly behind you.

     “Stick your ass out more for me, hm?” His voice is even and warm, you can almost feel it flowing through you, like liquid fire in your veins.

     You push your hips back towards him, and he uses his hands to part your thighs just so, allowing a cool breeze to flow freely and heighten your awareness of just how sensitive and wet you were now. You know well the feel of his tip pressing against you, crave it even, and you realize for a moment you’ve been holding your breath waiting for it. But instead, it’s a different sensation. And without looking back you can tell it’s indeed his face now pressed into you once more, Genya’s hands catching hold of the front of your thighs just inches from where they meet your hips, his tongue curling over your folds to stimulate your clit from behind.

     He doesn’t pay any mind to your yelp of surprise, no. Or the way your arms give way beneath you and bring your upper half crashing down to the floor. He just drags you back further, his powerful grip practically pulling your lower half up off of the ground and to his mouth.

     “ _Ahh!_ ” you cry, hands reaching for some invisible lifeline but finding nothing to help ground you. Because you’re both powerless and desperate to push back into him and grind yourself to another release.  _This man was driving you crazy._  He purses his lips and gives you one last rough suck, taking you part way with him when he finally pulls back, letting the sound of his final suckle echo in the room.

     “Sorry, couldn’t help it,” he smirks as he sets you back down on your knees. “This is what you really want, eh?” He says it lazily, which  _damn him_  only makes it sexier, and drags the tip of himself from your hole up to your clit. “Push your legs together.”

     And you do, while setting yourself back upright on your palms, shaky as your arms may be. He thrusts himself between your thighs, rubbing his hard length against your pussy in earnest. Coating himself properly in your wetness while his hands map your body affectionately. The feel of him against your clit, his measures humps, has you on the verge of  _begging_ to be fucked.

     You can tell he’s been lonely as well, by the way he touches you now. As if he is scared to forget every dip and curve of your form. He tosses your hair to the side and plants several sweet kisses against your ear, neck, and bared shoulder. His plump lips drag delicious paths against your skin, every now and then giving you a feel of his teeth. You’re desperate and aching inside, feeling him so close while not being filled yet. You press back into him, rolling your hips a bit to show him you’re ready.

     “Say you want it,” his voice is quiet and slow, a growl from him if you’ve ever heard one, murmured into your skin between dragged wet kisses. He sounds about ready to unravel, himself.

     “Please, Gen…I want you.  _Mnm_ …I want you so badly,” you plead.

     His breathing quickens with your words. “Yeah? _Alright then._ ”

     As soon as he is lined up he wastes no time. He pushes inside so roughly you’re knocked forward again, falling onto your chest. His strokes are hard but not terribly quick, not yet. And when he pulls back he takes his time, letting you feel every inch of him drag against you, just to his tip, then plunging in once more. After a few drawn out moans you make an effort to steady yourself back up, but his strong hand pins your upper half down before dragging slowly along your spine. No doubt relishing in how it curves upwards to your propped ass.  

     “Stay just like that,” he commands. “I’m gonna fuck you as deep as I can go.”

     And when his drives become rugged and quick, you’re glad for it, as all you can manage is to bury your face down and let yourself whimper in pleasure. He sets the pace now, and every rough slap of his hips against your ass forces out a new gasping, strangled moan from your parted lips.

     “Hn, god you’re so wet.” Genya slaps your ass lightly, playfully, and picks up his pace further. He’s rubbing slow circles on your clit, the pad of his finger moving so easily over the slickness already coating it in abundance, responding to your cries of satisfaction with his own. Angling himself with each thrust until he finds your weak spot, and when he finds it, feels your walls clench around him in response, his rocking becoming methodical. “You like it here, huh,” he pants, “ _naughty girl_ , you just got so tight, mnm…a… _h-hah_. If you keep clenching down like this I’m gonna cum any second.”

     “Feels… _s-so good_ ,” you whisper. The words are out of your control. And you don’t think he could have heard it. You barely heard it, yourself.

     But immediately he’s pressing his chest to your back, holding you so tight and close with one arm you think if it were possible you would be merged by now. And when your face turns to see him he kisses you deeply, warm tongue delving past your lips and seeking—conveying, his affections for you…holding you both up by his right forearm while his free hand tilts your jaw towards him.

     The fervent wet slapping doesn’t stop as he fucks you just as he likes. And you think there’s no place you’d rather be than right here, under the warmth of his control, comfortable and satisfied in giving him anything and everything he wants to take from you. You are his completely. His tender lips part from yours to hover above your cheek, his eyes closed and damp forehead pressed to your temple.

     “I missed you,” he confesses. He’s holding you even more tightly now.

     “I  _m-missed_  you, too…”

     He kisses you again, briefly.

     “So tight,  _ngh_ …I can’t get enough.”

     The slack his impending orgasm has afforded you tightens and he pulls you up hard against him. His release inside of you is hot, pulsating and forceful. It spurs your own and he keeps a hold of you, still. Making sure you’re close for every euphoric wave that crashes through you. There’s something so indescribably beautiful about the way Genya’s jaw tenses in pleasure, yes. You’re sure of it now as you look over your shoulder at him. As your moans twist and collide with one another, mixing in the most intimate and loving fashion.

     “You okay?” he pulls out and drags you down with him to your side.

     “Mmhm…yeah,” you smile and nod. Wishing he’d never let you go.

     His nose prods behind your ear when he nuzzles into you, no doubt half asleep already.

     “Good, good,” he yawns. “Nap time. Then…another round.” He stirs against you playfully.

     “Gen,” you laugh, “don’t you have a report to make? Kojuro will-“

     “ _Hmph_ …you becomin’ just as stale as that guy? It’s fine…’Kay?”

     His soft slumbering breaths take hold of him behind you, bathing your neck in it’s moist and comforting heat. You know you should probably close the shoji. But despite yourself, you leave it open, letting your naked body bathe in the warmth of the sun and his love as you join him in sleep. Happy he’s come home once again.


End file.
